Return Home
by Siriusly-LOLing
Summary: Rogue left for four years and now she's back with a fiance and another secret! Oneshot, R&R may be changed to a multi-chapter


**So this is my first one-shot for X-men Evolution but not sure if i should make it a multichapter or not.....so review and tell me what you think**

* * *

Rogue smiled as she looked at the Institute through the black iron gate. It still looked like how she remembered it. She pressed the button on the keypad to notify the Institute someone wanted to come in.

"_Hello?_" came a familiar voice.

"Hello Kitty," the once untouchable mutant said.

"_Rogue?! Oh my god! I've like missed you so much! Like come in!_" Kitty squealed and immediately opened the gates. Rogue was greeted by all of her old friends she hadn't seen in four years.

"Rouge! How have you been?" Jean asked in her little-miss-perfect way.

"Great actually, how about ya'll?" Rogue answered. Everyone started talking at once, Rogue tried to listen to everyone but only understood a few things: Jean and Scott got married and had a little boy, Kitty had moved on from Lance and was happily dating Piotr, Kurt and Amanda were still going strong, Logan and Storm finally admitted they loved each other, gotten married and had a little girl on the way; and Professor X and Magneto created a truce between the Brotherhood and the X-men.

"So Rogue, what have you been up to? Any boyfriends?" Jubilee asked. Rogue smiled and started to push her white bangs behind her ear. Kitty shrieked happily and jumped up and down pointing at Rogue's ring finger. Upon said ring finger was an emerald engagement ring with silver leaves and curls along the band **(1)**. It was unusual and looked made for Rogue.

"Oh my god! You're like engaged!" Kitty squealed happily, "Who is he? I want to met him!"

"Calm down Kit, he's coming for dinner tonahght and ya don't get to know until then," Rogue said firmly and left it at that. Kitty looked unhappy with the answer but grabbed Rogue and started to pull her towards her old room and shouted,

"Girl meeting in my room!" All the girls followed her except Jean and Lorna**(2)** who went into the kitchen and grabbed snacks. When everyone was in the room, Kitty turned to Rogue, "Ok, spill."

"I'm not telling you who he is."

"Fine, then us about him," Jean offered.

"Well, he's hot, charming, sexy, bilingual, funny, a little perverted and is a mutant," Rogue answered. "Happy?"

"No." Kitty answered, still pouting about not knowing his name.

"Is he good in bed?" Tabby asked, since it was Tabby. Rogue pulled a dreamy face and nodded, still thinking of her lover.

"Anything else you would like to tell us?" Amara hinted.

"Well, yes but I'm going to wait until he's here," Rogue smirked and Kitty pouted even more.

"Why?" the brunette whined and pulled the puppy-dog face.

"Ain't goin' ta work Kit," the two-toned girl said, smiling toward her. "So, Ah gotta go ta the bathroom, be back in a bit," with that, she left.

"We got to figure out a way to trick her into telling us who her boyfriend is," Kitty smirked evilly.

"Kitty, she doesn't .." but Jean was cut off by Tabby who stuck her hand over the red-heads mouth.

"What are you thinking Kitty?" Lorna asked, a little weary of the perky girl. Kitty's only answer was to hold up a phone.

"Kitty! You didn't!" Jubilee gasped. Shadowcat smiled and started to flip through the contacts.

"Oh my God! She has the ex-Acolytes in here and the Brotherhood! I think I know who it is!" Kitty squealed and held up the phone so everyone could see, it said _Remy3 _but that wasn't what Kitty was squealing about. Underneath the name was a photo of Gambit and Rogue, he had a hand around her waist and was kissing her cheek.

"Oh my! She's dating an ex-Acolyte!" Rahne shrieked and Jean looked unhappy about it.

"What are yah doing with _mah _phone?!" Rogue asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Her eyes were full of fury and she looked pissed.

"Ummm…." was all Kitty or anyone else could manage. Scott save everyone's asses by coming in.

"There's a visitor, the Professor said we all have to be there to met him," he said and motioned for everyone to follow him. They were lead to the entry hall where everyone was standing. Rogue was the last one to enter the room and smiled when she saw who it was. Remy LeBeau was standing in front of the main entrance and was saying something to Wolverine that made the mutant mad. Rogue rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd.

"Remy!" she shouted so he would turn to her. The mutant girl ran into his arms and laughed when Remy twirled her around. "You said that you wouldn't be able to come until dinner."

"De meeting was shorter den expected, _cheri_," he smirked.

"Well, Ah guess now would be the best tahme ta tell 'em,"

"Tell us what Stripes?" Logan growled, still glaring at the demon-eyed man.

"Dat _mon cheri _and Ah are gettin' married," Remy announced. There was a collective gasp and a 'snikt'. Wolverine let out a growl.

"What?!"

"Oh and _cheri_ is pregnant," Remy added, and loved seeing Wolverine's face go from tan to red to purple.

"Ummm..Remy?" Kitty said, Remy turned to her, "I would start running if I were you."

"Thanks _chaton,_" Remy nodded, let go of Rog and ran out the door. Wolverine chased after him.

**

* * *

**

(1) Type in emerald engagement ring into Bing images and it should pop up as the third to fifth one.

**(2) Guess who she is and you get to help choose a plot for the one-shot/multi-chapter I do next! (Just put in your ideas in your review)**

**Translations:**

**(_mon_) _cheri_- (my) darling**

**_chaton_- kitty**


End file.
